Beyond Redemption
by sevEnteenGRaMmArlYMistakeS
Summary: Tony!Angst, Tony!Whump and Tony being addicted to an unknown drug (did I mention plot twists)
1. Addiction

Addiction

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Credit to Marvel

TONY ANGST AYYYYYYYYY

R and R?

* * *

He needs more

More

More.

But they won't give it to him

He does everything in his power to get it back

But he never gets it

He argues,

He screams,

He shouts,

He fights.

He acts like a spoilt brat and he **knows** it.

But he needs it so much he doesn't give a damn anymore.

It's been four months since his last dose and the craving is slowly killing him.

He's got to get it fast

Or he's going to give up on life.

Maybe he already has.

Bruce said there's more to life than that vial of pearly liquid

He disagrees

On the contrary,

There's nothing more important than it.

His house is nothing but a mess now.

The Iron Man suits are in disrepair,

JARVIS is silent and sulky

Pepper's given up on him.

So has Steve

And to be fair, basically all of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nobody wants to deal with this new, broken Tony.

Not even Tony himself.


	2. Feeling

Feeling

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Thanks, Marvel, for allowing us to write ff...but the credit still goes to you :\

Tbh, I don't give a damn anymore either

Read and review?

* * *

The shower is freezing but he doesn't care

At all

He doesn't give a damn about whether the water is cold or not

He doesn't care anymore

He's numb to the world,

But full of feeling

What the world does not affect him anymore

Be it the massacre of innocent children

Or Wal-Mart embroiled in a case of tax fraud.

But he's oh, so in touch with his emotions

After all, what else can you do 24/7 without company?


	3. Before

Before

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I'm tired, but i'm still writing this 'cause i'm broke and don't wanna pay any money :\ but yeah, all credit goes to the amazing Marvel

Enjoy, but say that you did in a review? Please?

* * *

Back then, they were family.

Friday movie nights,

Pissing each other off,

Sparring on the blue mats of the Stark gym

Then came Ultron

Paranoia

Psychological damage

Wounds that would never really heal.

They grew slightly apart then

Became friends instead

But the movies nights were still there

They still joked around

Still kept in touch

Until it came

And innocuous, innocent vial of white

Wrapped neatly in brown paper.

Tied with a neat bow of raffia

Sitting on Tony's doorstep.

The package was sent to Banner's lab.

It was poked

Shaken

Split into a million different compounds.

But even the genius of the Hulk and Iron Man

Couldn't say what the vial held.

Even the genius of Hill and Fury

Couldn't tell from which the location the parcel was sent from.

Even the genius of Barton and Romanova

Couldn't see why a possible enemy would send the vial.

They spent weeks stuck for ideas,

Until Tony suggested that he drink it.


	4. Stupid

Stupid

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I lysm Marvel, and all credit goes to you

I think the favourite sentence in this whole story that i've written so far is possibly 'But Tony was Tony.' :)

Read and review?

* * *

They all shot the idea down

But Tony was Tony

He was stubborn to a fault

And danger just wasn't a thing in his dictionary

Fury knew this.

He locked the vial in a top-secret S.H.I.E.L.D. lab.

At least, Fury thought it was top secret.

He might've erased the security footage.

Maybe he didn't

Maybe he did.

But he was sure of one thing.

He was sure that Tony wouldn't be able to get to the blasted thing.

Or was he?


	5. Investigation

Investigation

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine, all Marvel's

Don't kill me for the short chapter guys

hehe teh a/n is basically the same length as the chap

thxx for reading guys

* * *

He wanted to know what was in the vial

Fast

Now.

And if doing so meant potentially harming himself, so be it.

But he needed to get it first.

Where had Fury hidden it now?


	6. Realisation

Realisation

* * *

DISCLAIMER:Not mine, thanks Marvel

YAYYYYY longer chap this time

R and R, please? For Tony's sake :) 'cause tht will decide whether i kill him off or not (infinity war vibes :)()

* * *

It was a cold, dreary morning when news first came of the missing vial.

Fury was in his office, twirling in his chair when the call came

Romanoff was in her Moscow apartment

Barton in a shopping mall with his kids

Rodgers at the gym, practising his punching

Banner in his lab

Maria running in Central Park

Rhodey test driving a new plane

But though they all be in different places,

Their faces all held the same emotions

Surprise

Anger

Confusion

and

Realisation


	7. Time

Time

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, sorry. But if you're looking for ppl to credit, go find that movie company with a red logo and the most AMAZING superhero movies ever

It's getting angsty...

thanks for reading

* * *

It was Tony

It had to be.

Who else had the access codes,

Let alone the motivation to steal the vial?

Now the question wasn't how he stole the vial,

Or when.

It was how to stop him.

Hopefully, they weren't too late

Hopefully, time was still on their side.

Hopefully, Tony was **still alive**


	8. Deceptive

Deceptive

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine thxx

A/N yeah i updated late and i haven't even updated my Clintasha fic but I moved house over the weekend and becos we haven't gotten wifi yet i can only update at school so SORRY

* * *

The white liquid in the vial shimmered

Shifted

Swirled.

The white was mixed with silvery strands,

Blue specks of powder interspersed in the liquid

At times the light would catch the glass

Reflect off the mirror and form a rainbow.

Tony almost regretted the decision to drink it.

It was too beautiful to be destroyed.

At least he was only taking a sample

There would still be some left

Tony opened the vial and brought it to his lips

And hesitated.

Was it really wise to drink it?

But surely, such a beautiful thing wouldn't be dangerous.

He waved away the images of roses in his mind

It was fine

Besides, it was better to test it now,

To risk one life instead of many others.

The cool glass of the vial touched his lips

And as the liquid went down his throat,

The door slammed open.


	9. Late

Late

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, all MARVEL's

I'm angsty af so take this and go :)

* * *

They could only stare on in shock as Tony tipped the liquid down his throat.

Late

Too late

Too late

Tony swallowed

Late

Was it too late?

Would he be alright?

He looked around at them and gave a lazy smile

Late

How they hated that word.

He bent over and coughed, once, twice.

Late

Too late

Dammit.

He fell down, clutching his forehead

Late

Too late

Too late

Too late

His head lolled against the wall, and he stopped breathing

Late

They were too late

And it could cost them their friend

Maybe it already had.


	10. Maybe

Broken/Maybe

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

I STILL HAVEN'T WATCHED BLACK PANTHER

* * *

Natasha nearly cried at seeing Tony on that stretcher, looking so small.

Clint was panicking, rushing around the place like a madman.

Steve was sitting with his head in his hands, beating himself up.

Bruce had run away to the nearest library, hoping that the calming aura of books would stop him from turning into the Hulk.

Fury and Maria were in their office, calm on the surface but crying on the inside.

Broken, that's what they were.

Broken, broken, broken,

Broken by the fact that their friend, no, brother could die.

Maybe he was already dead

Maybe, maybe.


	11. Damn

Damn (11)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: MARVEL owns these beautiful characters

Also...LANGUAGE

* * *

Dammit.

Damn that vial

Damn that Tony

Damn his impulsiveness

Damn his freaking lack of self-control.

Damn S.H.I.E.L.D.

Damn Fury

Damn that lab

Damn that security.

Dammit, dammit, dammit.


	12. Bright

Bright (12)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:Not mine

Okok but why is it harder to write filler chaps than actual chaps? I've been stuck on this filler chap for one of my stories for like 3 months

Also I NEED SPOTIFY PREMIUM but i don't have it :/

Read and review tyty

* * *

The lights were bright

Too bright

He tried to shout to someone, anyone,

To turn the goddamn light off, but no.

His throat was parched,

His voice gone.

And it hurt.

It hurt so much.


	13. Beat

Beat (13)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this, or the settings, or anything except my imagination rlly.

Thxx for reading, now can u pls review :/

* * *

Thump, thump, thump.

His feet hit the floor, the sound ricocheting off the walls.

Thump, thump, thump,

Went her heartbeat, as she dashed to the door.

Thump, thump, thump,

The punching bag groaned under the punches being thrown at it.

Thump, thump, thump,

Went the books, as they were thrown onto each other in a haphazard pile.

Thump, thump, thump,

The hands of the two people in charge slammed on the table.

Thump, thump, thump,

Went the steady heartbeat of Tony Stark.


	14. Annoying

Annoying

* * *

oh look i'm not dead

HAH

DISCLAIMER: not mine

* * *

He had been in that bed for a day, bored out of his mind

And wanting something

What he wanted, he couldn't tell you.

There was just a longing,

A longing hidden away at the back of his mind.

It wouldn't go away.

It was just there,

Unidentified and annoying.

Very annoying.


	15. Longing

Longing

* * *

DAmN this is short

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, all credit to MARVEL

* * *

It was only when Bruce came in the room that Tony understood what his longing was for.

That vial of white,

In Banner's right hand.


	16. Injured

Injured

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Thanks but all credit goes to MARVEL

And, speaking of, INFINITY WAR HYPEEEEEEEEE

* * *

He lunged towards the vial

But he was injured,

And Bruce was not.

So he missed and hit the floor with a sickening crack

That even Natasha would have winced at.


	17. Always

Always (17)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

Also yes the correct name for this chapter should be addiction but i alr used that :/

* * *

Addiction

The word floated around Stark's mind

Addiction

It was always there

Addiction

Always ready to strike

Addiction

It held a vice-like grip on him

Addiction

The thing he didn't know how to get rid of

And maybe

He didn't want to.


	18. Trapped

Trapped (18)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Thanks marvel for letting me borrow ur characters but yeh they're urs

* * *

It had been weeks since Stark had seen the outside world.

His twenty-four hours, seven days a week were spent in the

Cold

Sterile

White

Room.

And he was bored

So bored

All he wanted was his gadgets

And that vial of white.


	19. Really

Really (19)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

Also LITTLE ME is just amazing

* * *

They let him out the room

After much persuasion on his part

And he nearly hugged all the tools on his workbench

He was back

Back to home

Back to work

Back where he belonged

Back to being Tony Stark

But

Was he

Really

Still

Tony Stark?


	20. Different

Different (20)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: All MARVEL's creation

To be honest imma be contradicting myself by saying i can't be bothered to say review anymore so there y'all go

* * *

But in the coming weeks,

He found he

just

wasn't

the

same.

He kept spacing out

Kept dropping things

And that bloody longing in his head was driving him up the wall

It just stayed there

And he swore,

Its chief goal was to annoy him.


	21. Uneaten

Uneaten (21)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

* * *

Steve came to visit him that day

He brought grapes

Grapes.

Only Steve would do that.

But he accepted the grapes all the same

Goodness knows he needed to eat

Grapes were nice

And he hadn't eaten for days

Food just wasn't satisfactory anymore.

Maybe grapes would be.

But the food in his fridge went

Uneaten


	22. Relations

Relations (22)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: No, not mine, HOW MANY TIMES?

* * *

At first, his friends came to visit him every day

Then it became every two days

Then every week

Then once a fortnight

Then once a month

And slowly, they all drifted away,

Why?

Because Tony had changed

He wasn't witty, determined Tony anymore.

He didn't even act like Tony anymore.

He was a demanding, forever annoyed Stark now.

He was like his father.


	23. Nightmares

Nightmares (23)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

* * *

They came every night.

The visions of white liquid

The apparitions of masked men

The smoke of Afghanistan

And the scariest thing of all

The bleeping hospital monitor

That wasn't really there at all.


	24. Gone

Gone

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, sorry if i disappointed anyone

* * *

Stark fiddled with the motherboard on his desk

He brought the welder closer to the wire when his hand jerked and-

He burned himself.

That was when he flung the fucking thing down on the floor

And that was when he snapped,

Never to return to the old Tony anymore.

He let himself fall into the destructive spiral of addiction

Let the embrace of insanity consume him

Let the friendship of dear friends wither and die

And he would never get back to where he was before.


	25. Finally

Finally (25)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: No, all MARVEL's

* * *

Usually, he hated being Tony Stark

But now, as he held up the vial of white,

He had never loved it more.


	26. Drug

Drug (26)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

DISCLAIMER: don't do drugs guys

Also all this is found in his lab, and he isn't actually in his lab he's somewhere else in the house so yk if any of u were confused.

* * *

Sliver

Triangle

ACDC

Pliers?

Red, gold,

Robots,

A bottle.

Things not really there

But to Stark they were.


	27. Well

Well (27)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

ALSO HAHA I updated like 12 chaps KITTZU u happy?

* * *

It was Thursday

More specifically, the first Thursday of the month

That meant day off

It also meant Stark.

Natasha grabbed her car keys and walked to the door

She hadn't visited him a long while

(Damn that mission)

So she wondered how he was doing

Knowing Stark,

Not very well.

The jeep reversed smoothly out of the driveway

And took a left turn.


	28. Funny

Funny (28)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

Yo i'm back

* * *

Funny.

The carpet feels funny.

It's fluffier than usual

But he did clean it a few days ago

And he was drugged up.


	29. Tinder

Tinder (29)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: ehhh no, i dont own it

YO IW HYPEEEEE also this is rlly long idk why

And sorry for all the emails? there's just smth that i saw that i had to change so the story would be consistent. The most change happens in chapters 22 and 23.

* * *

She swiped right on the door.

The sensor glowed a bright orange

And as Natasha walked through the maze that was the Stark Mansion,

She was struck by the resemblance to Tinder

Like you know,

The swiping right and everything.

She rounded the corner

Into the living room, which was

Empty

Huh.

Natasha walked out the room again and went up the stairs

Stark's room, Stark's room.

There it was.

She knocked on the door

And went in,

Because that was more than enough warning.

Her eyes widened

Was Stark high?

It seemed like he was, with his

Detached

Expression.

She looked down,

And,

In his hand was clutched

An empty vial.

She started

Quick, where was her phone?

She had nearly dialled Steve's number

When a pair of strong hands grabbed her from the back.


	30. Where

Where (30)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine, it's MARVEL's (who, incidentally, just dropped the biggest superhero movie ever)

* * *

Dizzy.

So dizzy

I blink once, twice.

Black, grey, red.

Where am I?


	31. Vomit

Vomit (31)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

lolol i hate the title man even the word is horrible

* * *

How long have I been out?

There's a pounding in my head

Dryness in my throat

And a vial in my hand.

I see.

I force myself up,

Stagger,

Make it to the bathroom

And throw up.


	32. Victim

Victim (32)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

hahahahaha lol i had to remove so many docs on doc manager cos i've reached 50 ahhh

* * *

Hello

He says

A smirk on his face

He's back.

The trickster,

Green robes and all.

He pulls out a knife,

But I'm not scared.

Not yet.


	33. Nothing

Nothing (33)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

I'm baaack bitches

* * *

What does he want with her?

The trickster answers,

Nothing

She's left alone

With her questions.


	34. Tower

Tower (34)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:Not mine

wasn't that fast?

* * *

When her eyes open,

She's back in Stark Tower

The familiar glass

White

Metal

Welcoming.

As she looks around,

She spots Stark.

He turns around,

Sees her confused eyes

Explains the situation

Oh,

So he saved her now,

Did he?


	35. Adding

Adding (35)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, this is all MARVEL's

No, nothing is normal in this universe

* * *

Everything seems normal,

But Natasha feels like something

Isn't right

It is silly,

But something is

Just

Not

Adding up


	36. Tired

Tired (36)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:Not mine

I'm tired too

* * *

Stark is tired.

He just wants to sleep,

Close his eyes

Rest his tired body

And he does

Just

That


	37. Wake

Wake (37)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

wOah Tony is awake

* * *

He cricks his neck

How long has he been out?

Tony sighs

It's currently two

In the morning.


	38. Actually

Actually (38)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:MARVEL owns the characters and settings

ahahahah finally everything is unravelling

* * *

It has only been a few hours

But Natasha can tell

Stark

Is not acting like

Stark

Is it the drugs?


	39. Disguise

Disguise (39)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

Stark isn't gonna kill me, but ik someone who will cos i haven't finished my hw :/

* * *

Stark is going to kill me

But I have to do this

I ask

For the telephone

To tell Steve where I am staying

And what happened

(Not really)

I get as far as the telephone in my hand-

Not far at all.

Stark sees through my disguise

He knows

He knows I am trying to talk about the drugs

And now I am running,

And he is

And I manage a

"Stark Tower"

Before a blow to my head

Turns everything black


	40. Suspense

Suspense (40)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:Not mine

oOoOOOo

Yep if ur reading this leave a review on who this "body" is before you read the next chap cos i wanna know what y'all think

* * *

You're in trouble now.

You are,

Aren't you,

Mr Stark?

Stark hurries

He throws it,

And the body lands like

A sack of potatoes

On the brown couch.


	41. Natasha

Natasha (41)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:MARVEL

It isn't what you think it is

* * *

She is a big problem

The others

Cannot

Find out

Or I am ruined

Stark groans

It hurts so much

Is it really so much to ask

That sickness

And difficult thoughts

Come at different times?


	42. Rush

Rush (42)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

oh look it's the harry potter of the marvel franchise

* * *

He jumps into the jeep

He has to rush.

The shield

Is in the

Passenger seat

And his GPS is

Leading him to Stark Tower.


	43. What

What? (43)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

* * *

The place is in darkness.

Steve walks over.

What happened?

Should he be scared?

He feels the body before he sees it,

Hears the groan it makes before he sees his face

Loki?

What is he doing here?

He drags the green-robed man up

Before bumping into a soft surface-

A couch?

His eyes can make out the faint outline

Of a body

And he starts when he realises it is Tony,

Grey in the face

Unconscious.

He too gets picked up by Steve

And they walk

Around the whole Stark mansion

But Natasha isn't there.


	44. Doesn't

Doesn't (44)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

* * *

Wake up, Tony.

The body doesn't move.


	45. Back

Back (45)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

I actually really like this chapter for some reason...

ALSO bRAce Yourself (face yourself hmhm)

* * *

They drive back,

A God and a billionaire

In the backseat.


	46. Interrogation

Interrogation (45)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine, all belongs to MARVEL

aHSHAhshhshhahhahah I'm sorry readers

(If you're confused, see the bottom, I'll put a little note there)

* * *

What do you know?

The man stays silent.

What do you know?

The man doesn't move.

I'll call Thor in.

The man starts

Freezes

And starts to speak.

You've got the real Tony, Steve.

Steve doesn't understand

Real Tony?

So he asks

And the trickster answers.

There's a clone.

They both take drugs,

Tony's got the addictive one

And the clone has the killing one

Did you create the drugs?

Steve has to know.

Yes, but I didn't have a choice

They said-

They said they'd kill Thor if I didn't.

The pale man closes his eyes,

A lone tear slips out.

I created two versions of the drug

And gave Tony the addictive version

It was the most I could do,

I'm sorry, Steve.

Steve wants to comfort him,

Wants to say

It's ok

But they have to finish the interrogation

Where is the clone now, Loki?

He's in the HYDRA base.

With Natasha.

 **He goes by the name Stark.**

* * *

So basically HYDRA cloned Tony Stark and replaced the real Tony Stark (called Tony in this fic) with the fake Tony Stark (called Stark in this fic) in between chapter 16 and chapter 17. If u check them out, you can see the change of name used, so no, it isn't all random. Then, he gets let out of hospital and is brought to the **real** Tony's house for him to live in. He struggles with addiction and various people come to visit him. Then suddenly, Natasha arrives at Stark's house while Stark is all drugged up and she wants to tell the rest of the Avengers of this. However, Stark thinks that Natasha found out that he is a clone and so knocks her out. He brings her to the HYDRA base to talk to Loki, and then he brings her back to the **fake** Tony Stark mansion to make it seem like he saved her AND to prevent her from telling anybody. Steve receives Natasha's call and tries to find her, but instead finds the Loki and Tony in the **real** Tony Stark mansion. (see chap 40, Stark throws Tony into the real Tony Stark mansion)

While cloning Stark, HYDRA threatened Loki to create a drug for Stark and Tony, holding his brother's death over his head. Loki couldn't actually bear losing Thor, so he creates 2 drugs that look the same, one that causes a person to be addicted and one that causes a person to die. He mails and administers the drugs himself, so that the fake Stark would die and the real Tony would have a lesser chance of dying.

To clear things up, a clone in this fanfiction means a clone that looks and behaves exactly like the person being cloned, but with some self-control (can control his own thoughts, can do what the person being cloned would not do)

There are some chapters without a name in, so I'll list the PoV's here. Some chapters are of course in 3rd person view, so those won't be on this list.

Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 5, Chapter 12, Chapter 14, Chapter 23, Chapter 25, Chapter 28, Chapter 31= Tony's PoV (real Tony)

Chapter 19, Chapter 20, Chap 21 = Stark's PoV (clone Tony)

Chapter 30, Chapter 32, Chapter 34=Natasha's PoV

Chapter 42 = Steve's PoV

Chapter 7, Chapter 11= take it as you want, it's basically one of the Avenger's PoV's

Chapter 22, Chapter 27, Chapter 29 = not really a viewpoint issue, but in these chapters and I think some others, the main character in that chapter refers to the character as "Stark", so like that was another clue for you, not what the characters think Stark is.

Chapter 37= After Tony (real Tony) woke up at 2am, he took more drugs and went back to sleep.\

Chapter 24= "Never to return to the old Tony anymore" sounds ambiguous, it means that he was Tony before and he is Stark now AND it also means he won't try to act too much like Stark anymore AND it means he's going to give into the drug addiction

 **please feel free to comment/pm if you're confused**


	47. Search

Search (47)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: heyeyyey it's not mine

* * *

Steve tries to find the HYDRA base,

Banner tries to wake Tony up

They haven't succeeded yet.


	48. Trying

Trying (48)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: what do you mean MARVEL is mine, no it's not, I'm sorry.

* * *

Wake up,

Wake up,

Wake up.

The monitor spikes

And falls again.


	49. Tears

Tears (49)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

This is what you get after listening to angsty piano, hope u like it!

 **Loki PoV**

* * *

Help

He doesn't say it

But the tears that leak out

As the rain pelts the window

Say everything

Save him,

Wipe his tears,

Before it's too late

Until

Not even his brother

Can reach him.


	50. Hurry

Hurry (50)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

oh look we hit 50 chaps

* * *

 **Natasha PoV**

* * *

Where is Steve?

It's been a day

A day with someone

She doesn't think

Is the same someone anymore.


	51. Signs

Signs

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

* * *

The monitor spikes again.

And again

And again

Banner hurries to Tony.

His eyes flutter

Open

And for a while

The brown stares,

Unfocused,

At Banner,

Before closing.


	52. Found

Found

* * *

DISCLAIMER: it's not mine, how sad

HAHHAHAHAHAHA YASSS STEVE U GO

* * *

I found it

I found the HYDRA base

It's in NY.


	53. Awake

Awake

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

I want to be this level of unbothered tony

* * *

Banner screams

When he sees

Tony,

Walking into his office,

Grumbling,

Asking for a

"Goddamned cup of bloody water."


	54. Again

Again

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine, all MARVEL'S

Hqwuheneq Oh no y'all

* * *

I want it.

Again.

That vial.

Tony screams

The noise bouncing off the white walls

He's shaking,

Shivering,

Pleading,

But

Banner

Just

Won't

Say

Yes.


	55. Annoyed

Annoyed

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

CLINTASHAAAAAA

* * *

Clint stomps up to Steve,

A death glare on his face

Where is my bloody girlfriend?

He asks.

We're going to find her,

Clint.

Don't worry.

We'd better.

They get into the jeep

Try to contact Natasha

Fail

And move off,

Towards the HYDRA base.


	56. Alarm

Alarm (56)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine oof

also i wrote min at first instead of mine, eep look at me

* * *

Ring.

The sounds permeate

Through the

Walls

Ring.

The soldiers

Rush out their

Beds

Ring.

They

Grab their

Guns

Ring.

They run,

And so do

We.


	57. Panic

Panic (57)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

yes Stark whatchu gonna do now

* * *

The alarm

Has gone

And Stark

Is scared.


	58. Rescue

Rescue (58)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

one) look at this smug ass archer

two) clintasha being rood

* * *

Steve swings this shield

Left and right

I stay hidden

And laugh

As the soldiers

Fall

And wonder

Where the arrow came from.

When they're all

Gone,

We walk into the building

An exact

Replica

Of Stark Mansion.

There

We find Natasha

And when our lips meet

It's like coming

Back

Home.


	59. Wounded

Wounded (59)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

again, clintasha

* * *

Clint

And

Natasha

Are

So

Absorbed in

Each other

That they

Don't see

That

Steve

Is

Wounded

Until

They're on

Their

Way back

Home.


	60. Tea

Tea (60)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Marvel's property

a) spill dat tea yo

b) loki and natasha have a cute friendship in this fic wheee wait for the angst and fluff to come

* * *

When they get back

Home

Natasha

Spills the

Tea

About

Stark

And

They

Prepare for

Battle.

After that,

She goes

In a small

Room

Sits on the

Bed

And tells the

Silent

Man

In

Green and silver

That

She

Doesn't

Blame him

And he

Shouldn't

Either.


	61. Break

Break

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

we have lost a legend, one who had a part in creating the marvel universe and one whose cameos will forever be etched in my memory.

dear stan lee, you will be missed

* * *

(loki's pov)

The man in silver

Sheds little tears that

Run

Down

His

Face

And tells himself to

Stop

But the tears keep

Falling

And one thought keeps

Running

Through his head.


	62. Thoughts

Thought (62)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: all belongs to marvel

character development? nope, don't know her.

* * *

(maybe, just maybe, not everyone is beyond redemption, and I might not be thoroughly bad)


	63. Give

Give (63)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: this doesn't belong to me

yeah, bruce, why u so meaaan

* * *

Tony has to give it to Bruce,

He's one stubborn bastard

It's been what?

A week now, and Bruce

Still

Hasn't

Broken.

For God's sake,

Bruce,

Couldn't you have just

Given

Me

The drug?


	64. F

F***

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

I swear i wasn't listening to rap when I wrote this though

* * *

The swear words

Fly a mile a minute out Stark's mouth,

Filling the small room.

He feels sick,

And top of that,

Natasha got away

He grabs another vial

And falls to the floor.


	65. Fight

Fight (65)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: IT BELONGS TO MARVEL FOR GOODNESS SAKE

also i live for smart-aleck tony bcos he reminds me of an arrogant toddler

* * *

Bruce says I have to fight

Fight who?

It's impossible,

After all,

To fight yourself,

And a smart-aleck like

Me, Tony Stark,

Would know.

(But I try anyway, because I'm curious to see what happens)


	66. Sorry

Sorry (66)

* * *

DISCLAIMER : i'm tired of doing this (but this belongs to marvel)

aHAhah its so weirdim listening to 'i saw mommy kissingsanta claus' while writing almost angsty stuff wOW

* * *

The weirdest thing happened today.

I met the trickster today

When I rounded the corner

Of the kitchen corridor.

He looked sad

I hadn't forgiven him yet.

But I thought,

Asking why wouldn't hurt,

Would it?

I asked,

And

He replied

Softly.

"I'm sorry"

Trust him to not answer the question

And instead throw me for a loop.


	67. Meet

Meet (67)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine thanks

HERE IT IS

the one we've been waiting for

nahahaha jkjk

* * *

I'm sorry,

Sorry for the pain I've caused you,

The tears

Fights

The broken pieces.

He tells him the whole story

Tony at least deserved that,

After he ruined his life.

But his eyes open wide when Tony shrugs,

Telling him how he wasn't at fault.

His eyes open even wider

When Tony slings a hand around his shoulder

And says

So,

You had a joke of a parent too,

Huh?


	68. Chapter 68

hey,

imma be moving all my stories to ao3, because i find that i use that more for reading fanfiction and the user interface is just much easier for me to use. my account name is minimimicupidduo. If u need an invitation to ao3, just drop me a PM and i'll try to reply to u within a month lol yes ik it's long i have exams this few weeks haha. Ao3 is freee and u basically use an invitation to sign up (using ur email) or u go on the waiting list (for me it took about a week for me to be able to sign up but then i didn't check my email much that time lol so maybe it's faster), for anyone who doesn't know. (who doesn't know tho everyone who reads ff uses ao3 sometime in their life i swear). Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfiction!

-sevEnteenGRaMmArlYMistakeS


End file.
